There are many different situations in which non-invasive monitoring of a human subject (e.g., patient) is desired. For example, such monitoring may be useful as part of the overall health maintenance of the patient, and could be used in order to diagnose a physiological condition and/or detect a deterioration in the physiological condition of the patient. Likewise, the option of monitoring physiological condition via a remote, non-invasive means has promise for improving access to and enhancing the delivery of treatment for an identified physiological condition. Numerous non-invasive sensors exist for monitoring one or more physiological conditions. For instance, chest straps are known for monitoring heart rate. Pulse oximeters non-invasively monitor, inter alia, blood oxygenation. However, difficulties arise when a desired physiological parameter is within a body cavity (e.g., vagina) of the patient. In such a situation, a monitoring device must reside within the body cavity and collect desired parameters.
Various prior devices have been proposed for use in monitoring one or more intravaginal physiological parameters. For instance, U.S. Patent Application 2006/0084848 is directed to an intravaginal device that monitors temperature, oxygenation and/or movement of a patient/wearer of the device. While previous devices have identified the desirability of monitoring one or more intravaginal physiological parameters, such fail to provide information regarding where measurements are taken within the vagina or to provide measurements of multiple locations within the vagina. Stated otherwise, such prior devices assume uniform physiological parameters exist throughout the vagina.